custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aztinek
Aztinek is a Order of Mata Nui agent, he is perpetrating as a Dark Hunter to collapse the group within it's walls. He's the second in command currently under the code name, "Razor". History Aztinek joined the Order Mata Nui some time after the War with the Brotherhood, unknown to the Dark Hunters, Helryx decided to use him to their advantage to break the dark hunters within their own walls. Aztinek arrived as a new recruit, acting practically like a slave, still showing a bit of intelligence in or to make The Shadowed One not suspicious of his presence. Eventually this kind of seemingly blind faith won himself the position to become a puppet in place of the deceased previous second in command. Although this act was more on desperation on keeping the Dark Hunters bound together more then anything by the Shadowed One. Never the less, Razor proved himself a powerful warrior, receiving respect and approval from many Dark Hunters in the decision. Which was to his dismay , as he was going to use the shattered order to eventually rise against The Shadowed One and at least destroy the Dark Hunters, even if he couldn't destroy the dark one himself. But that didn't mean he didn't have a backup plan. With the new found semi-trust The Shadowed One put towards Razor, he slowly began to plot the death of the being. Eventually a new robotic recruit would shine, named Vutresp, seeing the Tactician's capabilities and potential to reveal the Order Member, he forcibly sent the recruit out on missions to keep them busy. Often with Vanguard and Ursurper considering their streak of dangerous missions. As he continued to plot the death of The Shadowed One, he was nearly found out by a recruit, having to kill them. This led to the Shadowed One investigating everyone, leading to the banishment of Psndojin after Razor accused him due to the lack of any clear evidence. He would then continue on to his plans. This time, with sending Tactician on a suicide mission, on the request and delight of Aztinek. Without much interference his plan would finally set in motion, it would've become successful, if it wasn't for one minor error... Abilities and Traits Aztinek is merciless in his way, he tends to find sadistic delight whenever things run smoothly, especially for his owns ways. He appears powerful yet blind to following The Shadowed One, while in truth, he's quite cunning and a powerful agent within the order. One of the reasons why they sent him on such a mission as to destroy the Dark Hunters from within. Aztinek weilds a rotating saw blade which he can weild like a pike, often massacreing his enemies if given the chance. The blade can also be wielded between his legs, as a quick way to traverse terrain... or anyone foolish enough to stand in front of it. Gallery Razor 1.jpg Trivia * Aztinek's spear can also turn into a Razor staff at will. Hence the name. * First MOC to be experimented with color-wise.